Al diablo lo que digan! Te amo!
by Nael Tenoh
Summary: dicen que cuando amas a alguien nada importa mas que esa persona... no puedo decir mas, pasen y lean n n


_**Nueva historia! la verdad no tengo mucho que decir, solo que si adivinan el final antes de leerlo me gustaria que me lo hicieran saber en el review n_n**_

_**Eso... eeto... espero les guste :3**_

* * *

- cual es el problema? - pregunto una linda chica de pelo turquesa largo amarrado en 2 coletas, vestia uniforme escolar y portaba una mochila de forma desganada - porque es mujer?

- arg! Sabes que tu orientación sexual me da igual - replico su acompañante, una chica un poco mas baja, rubia con un lazo blanco en el pelo como cintillo, usaba el mismo uniforme, pero no portaba bolso, solo una tablet. La chica se rascaba la cabeza por lo frustrada que se sentía de no hacer entrar en razón a su amiga - son otras las razones y bien las sabes, no te hagas. Ambas chicas caminaban por un parque, recién habían salido de clases y se dirijian a sus casas, el atardecer las acompañaba dándoles a entender que habían salido sumamente tarde. Todo por culpa de otra de sus compañeras que se había puesto a chillar en clases porque no recordaba que tenían tarea. Ellas intentaron hacerla callar creando un mal entendido y logrando que las 3 fueran castigadas.

- uff en fin Rin lo único que espero es que algún día se fije en mi - suspiraba con una mezcla de tristeza y esperanza en sus ojos. Su amiga la observaba resignada a que su amiga jamás cambiaria de parecer.

- hablamos de Luka, verdad? - pregunto con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera negativa. Error, su amiga asintio con la cabeza - Miku de verdad yo espero que desistas de ese supuesto amor.

- no es un supuesto amor! - respondió indignada mirando a su amiga - de verdad me enamore de ella, sus ojos azules como el mar me hechizaron, su cabello rosa me llama a tocarlo a enredarlo entre mis dedos, su belleza no se compara con nadie y su cuerpo es una maravilla hecha a mano.

- ya bájale, ni que fuera perfecta - Rin la miraba de medio lado, siempre era lo mismo con su amiga cuando comenzaba a hablar de la pelirosa que le robo el corazón. Claro y ahora con lo que le había dicho la mirada de chica enamorada cambio a una de furia - ya ya, no te enojes, sabes que te respeto pero no comparto tu gusto por las bubies, me gustan los pechos planos.

- entonces podrías enamorarte de mi? - dijo simulando espanto.

- no seas idiota! No me refiero a eso, además tu tienes mas que yo - replico la rubia roja de la vergüenza y enojo. Miku estallo en risa, le encantaba cabrear a su amiga. Y sabia que hablar de sus pechos era la forma mas rápida de hacerlo - ya tonta, aquí nos separamos, cuídate y mándale saludos a tu mama.

- en tu nombre, cuídate, bye bye - Miku siguió caminando unas cuadras mas sola con sus pensamientos. Al llegar a casa dejo sus zapatos en el recibidor y se fue a su cuarto, al parecer no había nadie - que extraño... Okaa-san no dijo que saldría hoy. Su semblante cambio de uno extrañado a uno serio. Apuesto que salió con algún tipejo, por eso no me dijo nada. Bufo para si.

Desde que tenia uso de razón, Miku siempre estuvo sola con su madre, su padre jamás se hizo cargo hasta cuando ella cumplió los 15 y mediante juicio le obligo a pagar una mensualidad. Con eso se pagaba estudios, ropa y alguna que otra cosilla. Pero su madre siempre estaba para ella, por eso odiaba cuando salía con hombres a citas. Porque sentía que la alejarían y eso no lo quería, además de que ella sentía un odio casi natural por los hombres. Cosa que su madre en inumerables ocasiones había intentado corregir, porque sabia que se debía al abandono de su padre y la pelea que tuvo con el en tribunales. Donde el hombre la había renegado hasta el cansancio, además de insultar a su madre hasta decir basta. Cualquiera se podría traumar con eso. Pero pese a todos los intentos de que desistiera de su odio, no se logro nada. Aunque esa no era la razón de su repudio por los hombres, ella decia que simplemente los odiaba porque jamás se imaginaba con uno.

* * *

Flashback…

- esa prueba es una mentira! – gritaba un hombre de pelo azul turquesa desde su asiento en el juicio que se daba en su contra – la puta esa me engañaba con cuanto tipo se le pasaba por delante, no me extrañaría que su hija fuera igual de mentirosa!

- tu no vienes a hablar asi de mi madre maldito degenerado! – grito de regreso una quinceañera peliacua muy parecida al hombre, para su desgracia – o tu crees que me siento muy feliz de ser hija de un miserable violador como tu?

- de violador nada! Ella se me lanzo! – replico igualmente furico siendo contenido por su abogado.

- eres un maldito! Como se te ocurre que una niña va a querer sexo con un viejo depravado y horrendo como tu! – Miku estaba furiosa, no aceptaba que nadie ofendiera ni hablara mal de su madre y mucho menos él.

- ya dije que desde pequeña fue una maldita zorra! – respondió en el mismo tono, pero fue callado por el juez que ordeno su arresto.

Fin flashback

* * *

Su madre sabia que Miku es lesbiana, algo que le incomodo en un principio pero que luego asimilo y dejo ser. Pese a todo Miku llevaba una vida muy feliz, sobretodo desde que había comenzado a tener esos hermosos y secretos sentimientos por la divina pelirosa que le quitaba el sueño y otras veces le daba sueños húmedos. No le importaba lo que la sociedad pudiese decir, para ella Luka Megurine era la mujer perfecta y la dueña completa de su corazón.

ya habían pasado unos minutos desde la llegada de Miku cuando esta sintio la puerta, de inmediato se dirigió a ver. Su madre entraba con unas bolsas de supermercado, que enseguida llevo a la cocina. La peliturquesa se acercó con desconfianza al lugar.

- Miku sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me espies - dijo su madre llamándole la atención. Miku de inmediato salió de su escondite y entro a la cocina cabizbaja - no te apenes, pero deja de hacerlo es feo.

- si, disculpe - su madre le dedico una linda sonrisa en forma de disculpa logrando que la peliturquesa se animara nuevamente, ya viendo eso le hizo una señal para que le ayudara con la cena y esta muy alegremente acepto.

* * *

- RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN! - se escuchaba a lo lejos por los pasillos de la escuela haciendo que cierta rubia se exsaltara y mirara la proveniencia de aquel grito. Lo que logro divisar antes de ser, literalmente arrollada y arrastrada, fue un par de coletas turquesa que se dirigían a toda velocidad en dirección a ella. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a la azotea - RIIIIIN A QUE NO SABES?! aaaaayyyy... Miku saltaba de felicidad por todos lados y su amiga la miraba atónita.

- la verdad ni idea pero supongo que es algo bueno - suspiro esperando el relato de su enamorada amiga. Se alegraba muchísimo por que ese amor la pusiera asi de feliz, pero el gran pero era de quien estaba enamorada y eso era algo que perturbaba a Rin. Miku al fin dejo los brincos y se paro frente a su amiga con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y sus ojos brillando como nunca.

- Rin al fin pude probarlos - soltó sin mas mordiéndose el labio inferior de la emoción que la albergaba.

- que probaste? - pregunto casi temerosa de saber.

- sus labios! - grito emocionada, liberando un poco de la alegría que sentía en su pecho - al fin probé sus suaves, dulces, carnosos y hermosos labios. A Rin casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión, sus ojos abiertos de par en par no creía lo que escuchaba.

- pe-pe-pero Miku... Co-como? - intentaba decir entre un notable nerviosismo - o... O sea te acepto un beso?!

- bueno veras - decia Miku toda sonrojada jugando con sus pulgares mientras una boba sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro - ayer mientras regresaba a casa desde la escuela, me pase al parque y ahí la vi. Estaba sentada en una banca, la observe por un tiempo hasta que la vi dormirse. Buenooo... y asi se mantuvo un buen rato, me arme de valor y me acerque.

- la besaste mientras dormía?! - pregunto notoriamente alterada la rubia, tomando de los hombros a su amiga.

- pueeeees... Si jeje - respondía avergonzada pero feliz la peliturquesa - era la única forma, pero nadie me vio. Lo juro. Es que Rin no me pude resistir! Alego a su favor poniendo un puchero. Su amiga solo pudo llevarse una mano al rostro en señal de desaprobación.

- Miku, estas mal, definitivamente - dijo Rin negando con un movimiento de cabeza. Soltó un suspiro y regreso la mirada a los ojos turquesa que la observaban atenta - la verdad yo no te juzgo, solo que se lo que sucederá cuando la gente se entere de esto. Y para serte franca no quiero verte mal y mucho menos que la gente te mire feo o te diga cosas solo porque estas enamorada.

- Rin - suspiro la peliturquesa con algo de tristeza - gracias. Ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa triste y cómplice a la vez. Rin observo a su amiga unos minutos, soltó otro suspiro y volvió a sonreír.

- bueno que se le va a hacer - se encogió de hombros resignada - dios por favor dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza ahora mismo la mato! Ven acá maldita pervertida! Grito Rin levantando los brazos al cielo haciendo que Miku estallara en risas y corriera en dirección a las escaleras arrancando de su rubia amiga. Corrieron hasta el salón e ingresaron a clases.

Al fin ya las clases habían terminado y ambas chicas caminaban tranquilamente por el pasillo estirando los brazos, soltando tensiones, en eso suena el celular de Miku y esta lee el mensaje, su rostro cambio de inmediato a uno muy molesto.

- que paso? - pregunto Rin extrañada del cambio en su amiga tan drástico.

- mi madre me escribe que llegara tarde - contaba molesta la peliturquesa - asi que me hizo una transferencia para que pase a comprar algo de cenar para mi.

- que genial, comeras algo muy rico entonces! - dijo animada la rubia viendo el lado positivo - ya que puedes elejir, o sea yo llegare a casa y habrá algo rico, pero me encantaría poder cenar sukiyaki con una rica tarta de mandarina de postre!

- mi mama siempre me hace cosas muy ricas de cenar - comentaba molesta, pero acompañada de una notoria tristeza en su rostro - Rin. Esta la miro preocupada. Acompáñame a cenar, no quiero comer sola. La rubia asintio no muy animada al ver a su amiga, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y cambio su actitud.

- ok! Entonces iremos a donde haya un sexy butler que me atienda como reina - hablaba toda animada Rin tomando del brazo a Miku llevandola, mientras esta la miraba extrañada y dejándose jalar - sin olvidar que haya una sensual maid que te atienda como a todo una princeso jajajaja. Miku la miro con una gran gota en su cabeza volviendo a sonreír.

Ya era algo tarde cuando Miku estaba parada fuera de su casa buscando las llaves en su mochila. La había pasado realmente bien con Rin en ese restaurante maid y butler, comieron sukiyaki, cantaron karaoke y fueron muy bien atendidas, sobre todo a ella que no tiene idea como fue que la chica se dio cuenta de su orientación sexual, estuvo todo el tiempo coqueteandole y dándole indirectas muy directas, tanto asi que tenia su numero de celular. Al fin encontró la llave, abrió la puerta y fue cuando sintio un vehículo detenerse justo frente a su casa, entro pero se quedo observando con la puerta a medio cerrar. Vio que del auto descendio su madre muy sonriente, la ira se apodero de ella pegando el portazo de su vida para luego correr a encerrarse en su habitación. Su madre al sentir semejante escandalo se despidió rápidamente y entro a la casa.

- Miku abre la puerta! - decia molesta la mujer desde detrás de esta. Al no obtener respuesta - si no abres me voy a enojar enserio! La puerta se abrió y la mayor entro a la oscura habitación. Observo hasta que logro encontrar la silueta de su hija, esta estaba sentada en un rincon de la cama apoyando su frente en la rodillas para que no le viera el rostro. Su madre se acerco, se sentó a un lado lo suficientemente cerca para acariciarle el cabello. Miku solo movió la cabeza en rechazo a las caricias, pero su madre no dejo de hacerlo.

- podrías retirarte de mi habitación por favor? - pidió con una extraña voz, algo quebrada. Estaba sollozando.

- Miku... No creas lo que no es - hablo suave su madre, mas que mal ella sabia mejor que nadie lo mucho que le afectaba a Miku verla con hombres, por el miedo a perderla. Aunque eso no sucedería, pero la menor asi lo creía - era solo trabajo y como se hizo tarde me vinieron a dejar. Miku se levanto de golpe de la cama dejando a su madre sorprendida...

- no me creas idiota - hablo seria pero por lo bajo

- Miku no me vengas a tratar asi! - respondió la mayor parandose de golpe hasta quedar frente a la peliturquesa - soy tu madre, asi que respeta! Miku bajo su rostro con rabia y tristeza, lagrimas luchaban por salir disparadas de sus ojos, pero ella estaba apoyada fieramente por su orgullo.

- entonces por favor sal de mi habitación - pidió entre dientes, aun aguantando. Su madre la observó, dio unos pasos y se giro para quedar frente a ella. La peliturqueza movía los dedos de sus pies y manos impaciente porque su madre se fuera. Pero no lo hizo, al contrario, la abrazo fuertemente contra su regazo apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la menor, con una mano acariciandole la cabeza y con la otra apretandola contra su cuerpo. Miku quedo muda unos segundos, no se lo espero, pero ya no aguanto mas y dejo libre las lagrimas que retenia amargamente. Era un llanto fuerte, triste, con sus puños golpeaba donde podía a la mujer que aguantaba todo. Paso unos minutos y el llanto disminuyo volviéndose sollozos.

- Miku, aunque yo llegara a tener una pareja jamás te dejaría sola, eso lo deberías saber bien - hablo tranquilamente la ojiazul mayor besandole en la cabeza - me gustaría que no fueras tan drástica con la gente hija, asi nunca encontraras a alguien.

- ya encontré a alguien - la mayor se sorprendió ante tales palabras separándose un poco para observarla, pero la menor se abrazo a ella apegándose mas - y es una persona maravillosa.

- pues me alegro - hablo volviendo a acariciar el turquesa cabello - espero que esa persona te haga feliz.

- descuida, lo hará - Miku se acomodo mas en el pecho de su madre, hace mucho que no disfrutaba de una forma tan infantil de su cariño.

* * *

- Miku! Miku! - llamaba una rubia a su amiga que estaba comprando un helado en el parque. Esta se volteo a ver de donde venían los gritos, fijando su vista en la chica que corría hasta donde ella - al fin me escuchas!

- disculpa, es que estaba pensando en puerros jeje - se sobo la nuca nerviosa mientras recibía su helado.

- mas bien diría que pensabas en una escultural pelirosa - Miku solo rodo los ojos haciéndose la desentendida. Rin recupero el aire y se paro frente a su amiga - oye las cosas ya están mejor en tu casa desde lo del sukiyaki?

- si, a que viene esa pregunta? - la peliturquesa no entendía nada, pero estaba contenta con su helado de menta, no existía el de puerro, ya se había resignado a ello.

- nada solo curiosidad, es que estuviste enojada con tu mama bastante por eso - Rin aprovecho y se compro un helado de mandarina - a veces creo que exageras.

- no es exagerar Rin, es solo que no me gusta que me mientan o oculten cosas - caminaron hasta una banca del parque - independiente de quien sea.

- lo se lo se, pero igual si es su decisión debes dejarla - reprocho la rubia. Miku cambio su semblante a uno muy molesto...

- ni se te ocurra - hablo en un tono muy amenazador.

- de que me hablas? - pregunto la rubia totalmente descolocada.

- aleja tu mano de ahí - ordeno en el mismo tono la peliturquesa. Rin estaba desconcertada ante las palabras y actitud de su amiga. Miku tenia su mirada fija en el helado de la rubia, asi que por inercia lo miro y ahí estaba la razón de todo: una mano intrusa que quería apoderarse de su sabroso y refrescante helado.

- KAITO! SACA TU MANOTA! - se volteo Rin gritando al ver a su helado amenazado. El peliazul solo se quedo estático donde estaba, una gota resbalaba por su cien, lo habían descubierto con las manos en la masa.

- jejeje Rin pues... - se sobaba la nuca nervioso ante las amenazadoras miradas de las chicas - estabas tan entretenida conversando, y tu helado se veía tan triste... Yo solo quería hacerlo feliz.

- que explicación mas idiota - soltó fríamente Miku mientras la rubia no paraba de reír.

- vamos Miku dale crédito al menos por respuesta mas creativa jajajaja - reprochaba la rubia a su amargada amiga. Miku resopló volteando a mirar a otro lado y seguir con su helado. Kaito se acomodo entre ambas chicas abrazandolas por sus cuellos.

- me diras que después de tantos años de conocernos aun me tienes un odio acérrimo? - pregunto el peliazul a la chica que estaba embelesada mirando a una silueta a lo lejos - al menos tómame atención cuando te hablo Miku... a quien miras? Tanto Kaito como Rin buscaron lo que tanto miraba la peliturquesa, hasta que la rubia dio con la silueta de una pelirosa a lo lejos que estaba acompañada de otras 2 personas. Se le veía muy alegre conversando.

- esto se va a poner feo - hablo para si la mas pequeña logrando la atención de Kaito.

- vamos a saludar a Megurine-san - se levanto Kaito para correr donde la pelirosa. Miku al darse cuenta casi le da un ataque de pánico, pero Rin la calmo.

- buenas tardes Megurine-san, como esta? - saludo cortes Kaito al llegar donde ella y sus acompañantes.

- Kaito, buenas tardes - saludo algo sorprendida la pelirosa - estoy bien gracias y deja de tratarme de usted, me molesta. La mirada fría que le dedico fue suficiente para hacer al peliazul entender.

- ok ok disculpe-pa! - se corrigió enseguida.

- perdona mi descortesía, Kaito ellos son Gakupo Kamui y Meiko Sakine - presento Megurine a sus acompañantes quienes de inmediato saludaron al peliazul - ellos son mis compañeros de trabajo.

- un gusto. ah! Por cierto - recordo - las chicas y yo nos preguntábamos...

- las chicas? - interrumpió la pelirosa ya que Kaito estaba solo.

- si ellas están sentadas... - Kaito miro en dirección a la banca donde había estado y ahora no había nadie - que bestias me dejaron solo... ufff... En fin ya arrancaron.

- con quien estabas? - pregunto curiosa la pelirosa.

- con Rin y Miku - respondió encojiendose de hombros. Luka al escuchar el ultimo nombre se entristeció un poco cosa que sus acompañantes notaron de inmediato.

- Luka no te pongas asi - le decia Meiko poniendo una mano en el hombro de esta - tienes que entender que no se puede.

- lamentablemente no es correcto - completo Gakupo - y eso lo sabes bien.

- si lo se, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento - suspiro la pelirosa con resignacion - bueno ya veré que hacer con esto, mas que mal son años de ocultarlo y hasta ahora no lo he hecho nada de mal. Meiko la abrazo para consolarla, acción que no paso desapersibida por una peliturquesa que miraba desde lejos todo lo que ocurría.

- Miku deja de odiar en voz baja - le decia Rin al momento de darle un palmazo en la cabeza. Miku se giro a mirarla con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que rogaban por salir, apretaba fuertemente sus labios que temblaban - amiga ya no sufras, probablemente son solo amigas, nada mas. La peliturquesa tapo su mirada con su flequillo y siguio lamiendo su helado sin gana alguna. Hagamos una cosa, cuando vuelva el cabeza de helado le preguntamos que onda esa chica con Luka, te parece? Sugirió Rin intentando animar a su amiga, cosa que al parecer logro un poco ya que esta había dejado de sollozar. Rin soltó un fuerte suspiro de alivio, sentía mucha tristeza por su amiga, no se merecía un amor asi de prohibido, sus sentimientos eran nobles y muy sinceros. La rubia estaba segura de que si ellas pudieran estar juntas, claro siempre y cuando Miku fuera correspondida, serian una pareja que se amaría eternamente demostrandoselo día a día. Serian una pareja feliz y dichosa, pero lamentablemente el destino le había jugado a su amiga de lo peor, un juego cruel que hasta el momento había podido sobrellevar pero no sabia hasta cuando.

Por otro lado Luka ya estaba un poco mas animada...

- oye Luka es mi idea o te gusta Miku? - pregunto curioso el peliazul. La aludida solo asintio finalizando con un suspiro - genial! Deberías decírselo, la muy tonta esta enamorada de ti hace muchos años pero no te lo quiere decir por vergüenza. La cara de la pelirosa cambio de una triste a una horrorizada, sus amigos miraron a la susodicha sorprendidos y algo asustados de la reacción que esta podía llegar a tener gracias a la confesión que Kaito le estaba informando.

- c-como sabes tu eso? - pudo articular esas palabras Luka apenas, Kaito respondia con la mayor de las naturalidades ya que el no sabia lo que Gakupo, Meiko y Rin si sabían.

- porque un dia pasaba por el centro y vi a Miku llorando en compañía de Rin – hacia memoria el peliazul mientras relataba – me acerque y fue cuando escuche que Miku decía algo asi como "yo la amo, pero ella jamás me vera con el amor que quiero que me vea", fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta que yo estaba frente a ellas. Asi que Rin decidió contarme que nuestra amiga estaba enamorada desde ya años de una pelirosa mayor llamada Luka Megurine, pero que debía mantenerse en secreto porque sino quedaría la grande.

- entonces porque me lo dices? – pregunto aun shockeada.

- porque no me gusta ver a mi amiga mal, si tu también la amas deberías decírselo y ya! Asi las dos estarías felices juntas – explicaba Kaito – y yo podría quitarle su helado a las chicas sin que me miraran con ganas de matarme. Luka busco con la mirada a la peliturquesa, sabia que debía estar cerca, pero no tuvo éxito.

- chicos nos vemos – se despidió y rápidamente salió del parque.

* * *

Mientras tanto Miku caminaba lentamente hacia su casa por las calles solitarias de Tokio. Suspiraba mirando el cono de su helado, aun no sabia que pensar sobre las personas que acompañaban a Luka en ese momento. Sentía mucho odio porque ellos la tocaban y abrazaban, pero ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Como deseaba que su pelirosa supiera de sus sentimientos y le correspondiera…

- Miku tenemos que hablar – Miku sufrió un casi paro cardiaco en el momento que le tomaron la mano y le hablaron. Al girar ya sabia quien era la persona y mas nerviosa se puso aun. Mas que mal reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte y situación - vamos a mi oficina, es lo mas cercano. El semblante de Luka era serio, al igual que su voz, se notaba que estaba molesta por algo. Miku tuvo una pequeña esperanza, pero los ojos de la pelirosa le mataron cualquier ilusión, asi que solo agacho la cabeza tapando sus ojos con el flequillo, asintio y se dejo guiar por ella. Caminaban una al lado de la otra en un completo silencio sepulcral, era sumamente incómodo, pero aun asi Miku cambio lentamente el agarre de las manos para poder entrelazar sus dedos. Acto que no paso desapersibido para Luka, pero el ver la pequeña sonrisa que se formo en el triste semblante de la menor, fue razón suficiente para dejar que siguieran las manos asi. Las pocas cuadras se hacían eternas al lado de la persona que amas con todo tu ser, pero también sabes que no puedes expresarlo y estarás condenado de por vida a un amor prohibido. La pelirosa llevaba un fuerte debate interno entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, que era muy poco ayudado por las suaves caricias que le daba Miku en sus dedos. Este acto tan simple la tenia entre el cielo y el infierno, lo disfrutaba, le encantaba, pero no podía ser y punto.

Después de unos minutos mas de caminar llegaron a una casona, ese era el lugar donde Luka se desempeñaba como publicista. Estaba todo muy oscuro, la pelirosa saco unas llaves, abrió la puerta e hizo ingresar a Miku. Al cerrar la puerta ambas se quedaron ahí de pie una frente a la otra en la oscuridad, Luka mirando fijamente a Miku y esta ultima con su miraba baja cubierta por el flequillo sintiendo los azules ojos de la mayor sobre ella.

- Miku necesito saber si es mentira o verdad de lo que me acabo de enterar - pronuncio al fin la mayor, su tono era serio y solemne, tanto que hizo que un frio recorriera todo el cuerpo de la menor. Miku solo se mantuvo en silencio - Miku estas enamorada de mi? La peliturquesa apretó los labios, tenia miedo de hablar y que la persona dueña de sus suspiros la rechazara, sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas escaparon rodando por sus mejillas. Miku necesito que me respondas. Exigió la mayor, que apesar de usar un tono frio al hablar, por dentro se moría de ganas de abrazarla y limpiar esas lagrimas.

- s-si es verdad - hablo finalmente Miku con un mínimo de esperanza.

- Miku tu tienes claro que esto no puede ser - contraatacó Luka de inmediato - tienes que estar confundida de sentimiento. Esto ultimo indigno a la menor que al fin revelo sus ojos a los de Luka. Estos estaba rojos, con lagrimas que en cualquier momento saldrían a borbotones de ahi. Esa imagen dejo en shock a la pelirosa, no se lo esperaba...

- yo no estoy confundida! - defendió Miku gritando molesta haciendo retroceder a la mayor dejándola con la espalda contra la puerta y con el cuerpo de la menor a escasos centímetros cosa que la puso aun mas nerviosa - desde hace años que te amo! Y no es confusión ni nada, tengo claro que esto es un sentimiento de pareja, que me gustaría despertar abrazada a ti todos los días, besarte y darte los buenos días como una pareja, no de otra forma. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de forma estrepitosa, la rabia e indignación habían invadido a la pequeña, sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo apretadas en puños tiritaban sin cesar. Luka abrió la boca pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido. Miku no dejaba de llorar y esperaba que la pelirosa hablara, pero a falta de ello decidió seguir. Tengo muy claro que es algo prohibido, que muy pocas personas aceptarían, pero no me importaría siempre y cuando pudiese estar con la persona que amo.

- pero Miku yo soy t... -

- ya lo se! Lo se! Lo se! Lo se! - Miku no dejo continuar a Luka ya que le comenzó a gritar y golpear con los puños, aunque no eran golpes fuertes, eran significativos. Continuo asi hasta que se canso, dejo caer sus brazos a cada lado y su cabeza la apoyo en el pecho de la mayor. Esta moría por abrazarla, de hecho sus manos estaban sumamente inquietas - eso ya lo se, no quiero que tu me lo recuerdes ahora. Hablo con la voz completamente quebrada entre sollozos y casi sin energía. Siguió llorando unos minutos mas. Cuando se calmo un poco tomo aire para armarse de valor. Luka, tu me amas de la misma forma que yo a ti? Esta pregunta dejo fría a la Megurine, no quería hacerle mas daño a Miku, independiente si le dijiera la verdad o le mintiera. Ese silencio cómplice logro sacar una pequeña pero muy triste sonrisa en la menor. No necesito que me respondas, tu silencio y el palpitar de tu corazón me han respondido. Miku se separo de la mayor, la miro directo a los ojos por unos momentos para luego bajar su mirada y poner ambas manos en las mejillas de la pelirosa. Tengo muy claro que esto es una aberración, que es lo peor que podría haber, pero no puedo evitarlo. Créeme que intente enamorarme de otras chicas, bien sabes que aborrezco a los hombres, pero no pude. Ninguna te llega siquiera a los talones, lo siento. Volvió a tomar aire. Aunque sea lo peor visto prefiero vivir sabiendo que se siente, antes que morir con la eterna duda. Volvió a levantar la vista y agarrando todo el valor que logro, lo hizo, acerco su rostro al de la pelirosa y la beso. Luka estaba hecha estatua, fría, sin saber que hacer, necesitaba urgente que su sentido común funcionara y tomara acción, pero no lo hacia. Miku movía suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, un movimiento que la estaba llevando al borde del colapso mental. Era algo tan delicioso y hermoso, que no podía disfrutar como a ella le gustaría, que eso la estaba enloqueciendo. Finalmente la peliturquesa se separo de su divina tentación saboreandose los labios. Se que en ti el sentido común y la sociedad son mucho mas fuertes, asi que no esperaba realmente que me lo regresaras. Suspiro. Pero soy feliz de darme cuenta que soy correspondida. Luka la miro sorprendida, se sentía una idiota por actuar como lo estaba haciendo… pero que debería hacer? Como actuar en esas circunstancias?... realmente nadie podría decírselo… hasta su sentido común la habia abandonado.

- Miku... - susurro casi inconcientemente sacando una pequeña sonrisa en la menor que de a poco se separó de esta.

- mejor me voy a casa - finalizo Miku ya abriendo la puerta y caminando, pero fue abruptamente regresada al interior de la oficina por un jalón que le dio la pelirosa. Apenas su cuerpo ingreso la puerta fue cerrada de golpe y sus labios sintieron una fuerte presión. Luka la estaba besando. Miku tenia abiertos los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, pero pronto los cerró para disfrutar de aquello que tanto había esperado. Lentamente cada una se fue acomodando mejor a la situación, Miku rodeo el cuello de la pelirosa con sus brazos y esta ultima paso sus manos por la delgada cintura de la menor. Para ambas ese beso estaba siendo el reconocimiento a sus mas profundos sentimientos por la otra, pero a la vez para Luka era el acto socialemnte mas deplorable y horrendo que podría haber. Unas lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de la pelirosa llegando a los brazos de Miku, esta al sentirlas sabia perfectamente que significaba. El beso ya no solo era un suave rose de labios, era un poco mas profundo, necesitaban sentirse mutuamente, contrarestar con el sabor de la otra ese amargo sentimiento social que les producía y les produciría el aceptar este sentimiento.

Miku lentamente dejo los labios de la pelirosa para continuar besandole el rostro, borrando el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas...

- por favor no llores - le rogo en un susurro. Luka negó con la cabeza

- no puedo evitarlo - se mordió el labio inferior - créeme que esto me tiene mal. Susurraba igualmente la pelirosa mientras recibía los cálidos besos de Miku en su rostro y cuello. Habrá que hacer muchos cambios. Seguía con su monólogo mientras la peliturquesa con sus labios intentaba relajarla, como no lo lograba llevo sus manos hasta el abdomen de la pelirosa para acariciarlo y ver si con eso se tranquilizaba un poco. Ahora si me pudrire en el infierno.

- bueno si lo haces - comenzó a decir Miku juntando su frente con la de Luka - estarás conmigo porque hasta allá te seguiré. Luka la observo un momento, sus ojos estaban como idos, como que estuviera analizando algo profundamente…

- necesito sentarme – tomo la mano de Miku, caminaron hasta un sillón donde la mayor se dejo caer. La peliturquesa la observo unos segundos para luego recostarse sobre ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la otra. Una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer la figura bajo ella, deleitándose con esta nueva sensación. Esa tersa piel que al fin podía disfrutar como tanto había soñado y muchas veces fantaseado, volvió a los besos en el cuello. Mientras tanto Luka no era conciente de las acciones de la menor puesto que estaba encimismada analizando todo lo ocurrido, pensando en lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante, en los muchos problemas que se vendrían encima, en como afrontar la situación delante de la gente, en las explicaciones que deberá dar.

Aunque su pensar fue interrumpido por una rica sensación de suave cosquilleo obligándola a volver a la realidad: ella recostada en el sillón con la blusa completamente abierta, sus senos expuestos en su totalidad ya que el sostén había sido hábilmente sacado, una mano jugando entre su vientre y el monte de venus, he ahí el cosquilleo que sintió y por último veía a Miku disfrutando plenamente con sus labios y lengua de uno de sus senos. Quedo algo choqueada al ver eso, un flashback vino a su mente haciéndola brincar...

- que sucede? - pregunto Miku dejando su, hasta ahora, manjar de lado.

- ... - Luka seguía con sus contradicciones y lucha interna sin decir nada. Esto ya estaba molestando a la menor...

- Luka... Luka... Luka! - le grito para al fin tener su completa atención. El rostro de Miku demostraba determinación, enojo y un puchero que internamente derretía a Luka - Luka te dejare algo súper claro, te guste o no hoy cumpliré mi mayor deseo, porque se que esta oportunidad no se volverá a repetir. Dicho esto la peliacua se lanzo a los labios de Luka besandola con pasión...

- m-me vio-laras? - pregunto entre besos que de a poco había comenzado a corresponder, porque pese a todos sus tapujos mentales, su corazón le pertenecía a Miku desde hace mucho tiempo y deseaba esto desesperadamente igual que la menor. Miku se separo de sus labios y se acomodo para quedar sentada sobre su vientre dejando a la pelirosa con una excelente vista. La peliacua rápidamente se saco su corbata y ato las manos de Luka sorprendiendola.

- de ser necesario, si! - sentencio terminando de apretar el nudo y regresando a los labios de su prohibida tentación. Los besaba con una mezcla precisa de amor y pasión desbordante. Luka ya no aguanto mas, su pelea interna la tenia agotada, además de que otra oportunidad de tener a Miku asi, sobre ella, besandola, aprisionandola, no habría. Se rindió y se entrego en totalidad a la menor, comenzó a regresar los besos en igual grado que los recibía, esto fascino a Miku quien no podía mas con la alegría que sentía en su corazón. Volvieron las manos de la peliturquesa a jugar en el cuerpo de la mayor recorriéndolo en su totalidad, disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel que sus dedos y manos tenían el placer de sentir. Miku queria mas, estaba hambrienta, dejo los deliciosos labios de la pelirosa para comenzar a degustar todo ese bien formado cuerpo maduro. Cuello, clavícula y senos fueron besados, lamidos y hasta mordidos sin miramientos. Las manos ya se habían deshecho de la poca ropa que le quedaba a la pelirosa y tocaban felices caderas, piernas y glúteos. Miku seguía bajando con sus labios por el plano vientre hasta que al fin llego al lugar que tanto anhelaba. Ese lugar que en mas de una ocasión había sido la inspiración para autosatisfacer sus deseos de poseer a la pelirosa, fantasías inumerables donde ella era el juguete sexual de Luka. Pero nada de eso se comparaba a tenerla ahí ahora, en sentir su aroma, su piel caliente, su sabor. Oir los gemidos de placer reprimidos era algo maravilloso. Miku acerco su lengua a la entrada de su paraíso y lamió toda esa zona. "Deliciosa" fue lo único que cruzo su mente en el instante que sus papilas gustativas sintieron el mas puro e intimo sabor de la pelirosa. Continuo con su deleite besando y lamiendo aquel lugar, logrando con ello fuertes gemidos por parte de Luka quien a esas alturas tenia sus dedos enredados en los cabellos de la peliturquesa. Se retorcía de placer, jamás se imagino que Miku fuera tan buena haciendo sexo oral…

- no q-que… eres… virgen? – logro preguntar entre gemidos de profundo placer, Miku se separo un poco de su disfrute relamiéndose los labios.

- si, pero con mucha imaginación – sonrio pícaramente, dejando a Luka mas que sorprendida, para regresar a su arduo y tortuoso trabajo (NA: siii claaarooo xD). Sus manos aprisionaban los muslos de la pelirosa, los marcaban para liberar la anciedad que tenia de mas y mas. Lamida tras lamida Luka jadeaba y gemia con mayor fuerza ya hace un rato que había dejado de intentar reprimir su placer. Miku, sin previa seña, introdujo 2 dedos los cuales movia a gusto sintiendo como esa cálida cavidad se contraía de gusto por estar ella ahí, y mas aun la recibía dándole mas de ese liquido que a ella tanto le estaba gustando beber. Luka presionaba su cabeza en señal de que no se detuviera y asi lo hizo Miku, seguía con su juego de lamer, succionar, morder y besar hasta que la pelirosa no dio mas y tubo un fuerte orgasmo que, si no fuera porque el lugar estaba desolado, nadie hu idea quedado indiferente sobre lo que ocurría en esa oficina.

- Miku suéltame - dijo ya reponiendo su oxigeno y estirando sus manos delante de la vista de la peliturquesa. Esta la miro unos segundos y luego desato sus muñecas. Luka se sobo un poco la zona de la atadura, para luego mirar a Miku de forma seria cosa que logro un escalofrío en la menor.

- e-estas mo-molesta? - pregunto nerviosa la menor, pero Luka no dijo nada, solo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejando a Miku sola. A esta ultima la invadió un sentimiento de angustia enorme, tanto que no pudo controlar sus lagrimas que salieron sin restricciones. Llevo sus manos a su rostro en un muy mal intento por detenerlas.

- porque lloras? - le pregunto Luka quien ahora la tomaba del rostro con ambas manos de una forma muy tierna y protectora. Su mirada era de preocupación.

- p-pensé que te habías ido - pudo pronunciar cuando ya se hubo calmado un poco. Luka reprimió una risa.

- y pasearme desnuda por la calle? No lo creo - al decir esto le apunto su ropa que estaba en el sillon, la menor miro con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

- que tonta soy - dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada. Luka apoyo su frente en la de la peliturquesa...

- si, pero una tonta adorable - de a poco la fue empujando hasta dejarla completamente recostada, ella acorralandola con su cuerpo. Lentamente Luka comenzó a recorrer con la punta de su nariz el rostro de Miku depositando besos de vez en cuando. Era sumamente relajante esta acción para la peliturquesa, tanto asi que sus 5 sentidos estaban puestos en los labios de la pelirosa, la respiracion que chocaba sensualmente en su rostro, sus dientes que en ocasiones le mordían el lóbulo de la oreja, el labio inferior y el cuello. Tanta era su concentración en ello que no se percato cuando la pelirosa le había desabotonado toda la blusa, solo se dio cuenta al momento de sentir que algo frio recorrió su abdomen en línea recta hasta el borde de su falda. Quiso mirar pero Luka se lo impidió con un profundo beso que incluyó una fiera batalla de lenguas, que por supuesto Miku perdió sin reclamo alguno. Luka paso este objeto frio por el labio inferior de Miku...

- fresa? - pregunto suavemente, como hipnotizada la Hatsune. Luka solo asintio con la cabeza y procedió a lamer el sabor frutal del labio. Miku intento besarla pero esta se negó. A lo cual recibió una mirada extrañada de la menor, Luka solo sonrio seductoramente y llevo la fresa muy cerca de sus labios.

- quieres? - pregunto en tono sugerente a lo que Miku asintio con la cabeza. Luka paso la fresa por sus labios sin ningún apuro provocando una gran ansiedad en la menor, quien se mordía el labio.

- lame - dijo casi en un susurro y casi sin pensarlo Miku comenzó a degustar esa delicia, al princicio con algo de desesperación, pero con una mirada de Luka entendió que esto era para disfrutar cada contacto asi que se calmo y nuevamente la fruta cubrió los labios de la pelirosa para disfrute de Miku. Mientras esto ocurría la mano hábil de Luka ya tenia la falda de la peliturquesa casi fuera de juego. Los besos volvieron a escena tranquilos, apasionados, batallas campales de labios y lenguas que no querían ceder. Una batalla por satisfacer la sed que tenían de la otra. Luka se apodero de uno de los senos de la menor acariciandolo gentilmente sacando de inmediato gemidos ahogados por los besos. Su pierna se posicionó entre las de Miku logrando un ligero roce con su intimidad, que fue prontamente acompañado por movimientos pélvicos de la peliturquesa. Miku se sentía en las nubes, estaba ahí recostada a total merced de los deseos de Luka, la pelirosa que desde siempre ha amado con todo su ser. Para ella no existían otras personas, daba igual si eran guapas, millonarias o como fuesen, en su corazón no habia espacio para nadie mas que no fuera Luka Megurine. Y en este momento su único deseo era que el amor de su vida la hiciera sentir de todo, le hiciera el amor toda la noche, la hiciera sentir plena y una mujer completa. Luka por su parte, pese a tener una fuerte batalla mental sobre lo que era correcto o no, ya habia cedido a darle la razón a su corazón. Ella habia estado con variadas personas, muchas para olvidar este sentimiento que tenia por la peliacua, pero jamás habia logrado sentir lo que Miku con solo un tímido beso provoco en ella. Una electricidad por su cuerpo, un calor en su corazón, un vacío en su estomago, un grito de felicidad absoluto ahogado en su garganta, unas ganas enormes de saltar de alegría, eso y mas habia logrado Miku con siquiera un roce de labios. Estaba enamorada y ya no sacaba nada con negarlo, solo se haría daño. Miku estaba demasiado exitada y eso Luka lo sentía muy buen en su muslo, presiono mas. Los labios de la pelirosa abandonaron su actual deleite para bajar a complacer otros lugares no degustados. Recorrió el cuello dejando ligeras marcas exigidas por Miku, y quien era ella para negarse a una petición de su adoración. Los labios ya solitarios de Miku liberaban a destajo gemidos y jadeos de placer. Los pechos de la menor estaban siendo muy bien tratados por la mano y boca de la pelirosa, quien lamia, succionaba y masajeaba con gran destreza y notoria experiencia en cada movimiento. Miku no podía hacer mas que disfrutar de cada acción que recibia, mas que mal no sabia si se volvería a repetir. Las manos de la pelirosa se ocuparon de retirar la ultima prenda que cubría el tesoro mas sagrado de la menor. Luka tomo otra fresa y realizo con esta un camino recto de dulzura acida hasta la intimidad de Miku. Con su lengua fue quitando el sabor, que ahora mezclado con el del sudor de Miku, era de lo mas delicioso para Luka. Lentamente llego hasta su objetivo, su húmedo y excitado objetivo, paso la dichosa fruta por los labios mayores y por un punto en especial que ya se estaba poniendo muy duro. La peliacua soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir la fría fruta sobre su excitado clítoris. Luka solo mantuvo su rostro muy cerca de aquella zona, sentía su aroma, la tenia hipnotizada pero no por mucho ya que la mezcla del aroma de Miku con el de la fresa le provoco mucha hambre. Sin mas se dio gusto de probar ese manjar de dioses, lamió con toda calma quitando todo rastro de sabor a fresa de esa blanca piel. Miku ya estaba en blanco, su mente y cuerpo no eran capaces de asimilar tanto placer. La Megurine no dejaba de lamer aquel punto, mientras su dedo acariciaba gentilmente la muy mojada entrada de su vagina, la delineaba con los dedos sintiendo su suavidad y calidez.

- Luka... ahhhh... E-entr-a... - Miku hacia lo posible por hablar pero no podía. Quería sentirla dentro de ella, ese era su mayor deseo, entregarle su virginidad a la pelirosa que amaba. Luka dudaba mucho de si tomar ese regalo que Miku le ofrecía en bandeja de plata. 2 de sus dedos estaban en la entrada apenas habían ingresado, no queria avanzar mas, pero ya con eso la peliacua estaba en pleno disfrute. Luka movia sus dedos ligeramente introduciendose apenas en esa mojada cavidad, pero Miku queria todo, demostrarle y darle todo. Sin previo aviso la menor movió bruscamente las caderas logrando asi que los dedos de Luka se introdujeran completamente en ella rompiendo la barrera de su virginidad. Miku ahogo un grito de placer y minimo dolor que sintió ante su acción. Mientras que Luka solo quedo sorprendida y quieta unos segundos, cuando ya la vio acostumbrada comenzó a mover sus dedos con maestria dándole máximo placer a la menor logrando que ese dolor desapareciera rápidamente. Continuo con sus lamidas en ese rico punto de placer que ahora era acompañado de entradas y salidas de los dedos de la Megurine, con todo esto no paso mucho cuando Miku colapso en un gran orgasmo retorciendo su espalda en espasmos involuntarios hasta caer rendida al sillon. Los ojos de la Hatsune estaban en blanco al igual que su mente, pero su corazón estaba lleno de felicidad. En cambio Luka la observaba con una sonrisa llena de amor, suspiro y se acomodo en el sillón.

- tendremos que irnos? – pregunto Miku ya al reponerse y acomodarse sobre Luka quedando con sus labios muy cerca de los de la pelirosa.

- no, mañana es sábado y no viene nadie – suspiro Luka regalándole un corto beso en los labios – creo que mejor dormimos aca y mañana temprano nos vamos, te parece bien?

- claro – Miku sonrio y se acomodo mas aun apegando mas su cuerpo al abrazarla por la cintura. Luka como pudo tomo las ropas de ambas para cubrirlas, luego la abrazo fuertemente y le beso nuevamente en los labios, un beso largo y lleno de amor – de verdad que te amo con todo mi corazón okaa-san.

* * *

_Eeto... espero les haya gustado y lo hayan entendido... y si es asi no me maten jejeje n_nU :autor temblando preparandose para correr:_

_eso espero sus reviews y... nos vemos en mi proxima historia n_n_

_si quieren alguna explicacion escribanme jeje_


End file.
